Braxton Girl
by emmacv
Summary: Who is this mysterious girl that is looking for the Braxtons? And what is her story? When the truth comes out it shocks the Bay.
1. Chapter 1

**Braxton Girl**

**Summary:**

**Who is this mysterious girl that is looking for the Braxtons? And what is her story? When the truth comes out it shocks the Bay. **

**Note:**

**First I wanna let you guys know that I'm not Englisch I am from Holland so I'm sorry if there are some spelling mistakes. (I'm dyslexic.) On the other hand when you see a spelling mistake I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what I did wrong. And it's my first ever story. I don't know if I will continue or not. And I also don't know when I will update again but I will try to do it as soon as I can. And reviews are welcome!**

**Timeline:**

**Charlie is alive and will not die. And Ruby is madly in love with Casey and the other way around. Kyle is already here, he did do those things to Casey (dessert) and that's why Ruby doesn't like him much. Romeo is still here he didn't die. Heath and Bianca are together and are raising Rocco (2) and Darcy (12). Tegan did die.**

**I guess that's everything.**

_Zoey POV_

"Excuse me can I ask you a question?" I said to the guy behind the cash deck. He's kind of cute, with those blue eyes and his blond hair.

"Sure" He replied "But if it's about the food I can't help, I'm just here waiting for someone"

"No it's not about the food. I'm looking for someone" I said. "I'm looking for Darryll Braxton or as you may know him Brax. Or the other Braxtons"

He looked at me with a weird look and the old lady who was working on a sandwich came to me and started rambling "Why would a beautifull young lady be looking for those hooligans. Those idiots that only cause trouble"

I was just about to shut her mouth when a lifeguard with grey hair came running in the diner and said "Colleen call the police, those Riverboys are caussing trouble again on the beach." "Haha" I let out a laugh. Of course the Riverboys are here, where the Braxtons are they are. Everybody looked at me and the lifeguard asked "And who are YOU?

"You will find out soon enough believe me" I replied with a smile on my face. "So I guess the beach is that way" at the same time I said that I pointed at the direction where he just came from and started walking to the beach. Being followed by the now confused blond guy and the now angry lifeguard.

When I walked towards the beach I saw a group of guys teassing some other guys and following a couple of girls. Please, there just being guys how can you call this trouble. I thought to myself. But when I came closer I saw a tattooed group of boys fighting with eachother. Not really fighting but play figthing.

Walking towards the group I can't help but smile. God I missed this so much.

"Looking good guys" I screamed. The boys looked up. Then I saw them, with the confused looks on their faces. Heath, Brax, Casey and next to Casey was a girl, with long curly brown hair and beautifull eyes.

"So are you guys gonna stand there al day or are you gonna give me a hug or even kiss" I asked, stil smiling oh god I can't stop smilling.

Casey was the first one to move. He run towards me and picked me up and hugged me "Zozo. What are you doing here? How did you came here? How are you? How….."

Before he could ask me another guestion I interrupted him " Oi. Don't you dare ask me another guestion Casey Braxton. Let dad ask me al those guestions, got it?" Casey nodded. "Yeah got it. Yeezz you're feisty I forgot." "haha" I laughed sarcastic

"I'm just so glad you're here." Casey said. "Casey who is that?" The girl next to him asked. But before he could answer that Heath started walking towars me.

"Oi. It's my turn now" Heath came to me, smilling, and picked me up and gave me a hug too. "You are so big now. Not like fat I mean ehmm" "Heath Braxton are you rambling?" I said smilling. "Haha very funny kiddo it just hast been a long time" "Yeah it has" I agreed.

Looking behind I saw Brax. I walked towards him. He looked confused but smilled a little. "Heyy Zoey" he said. I saw that he looked at me from tip to toe. "Heyy Dad" I replied smilling. I tottaly forgot about the lifeguard and the blond guy behind me untill I heard them repeating my line "DAD?"

**Note:**

**So I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Braxton Girl **

**Summary:**

**Who is this mysterious girl that is looking for the Braxtons? And what is her story? When the truth comes out it shocks the Bay. **

**Note:**

**I wanna thank you all for following me or the story and reviewing. It means so ****much to me! The blond haired guy is Romeo. This chapter is not yet gonna be about the story between Zoey and the Braxtons but it's to show how people see her and what they think about her. Hope you'll like it! And I wanna let you guys know that I'm not Englisch I am from Holland so I'm sorry if there are some spelling mistakes. (I'm dyslexic.) On the other hand when you see a spelling mistake I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what I did wrong. And it's my first ever story.**

_Romeo POV_

After school I went to the diner to wait for Indy. We had a fight the other day and I knew she was upset with me so I was planning a romantic dinner. Colleen was helping me by making a basket with candles and chocolat. I was looking around the diner thinking that maybe I could help Colleen with the dishes or something. And then a saw her, a beautifull young girl with beautifull green/blue eyes and long brown hair. She stood there with so much confident that I immediately liked her. I don't know what but something about her told me that she was not like every other girl in Summer Bay. She walked up to me and said: "Excuse me can I ask you a question?" "Sure" I replied "But if it's about the food I can't help, I'm just here waiting for someone" I added. What she said next I didn't expect at all. "No it's not about the food. I'm looking for someone" she said "I'm looking for Darryll Braxton or as you may know him Brax. Or the other Braxtons"

I looked at her weird. I was just about to ask her why when I was stopped by Colleen "Why would a beautifull young lady be looking for those hooligans. Those idiots that only cause trouble" she said. I saw that the mysterious girl was just about to interrupt Colleen when John walked in the diner saying to Colleen "Colleen call the police, those Riverboys are caussing trouble again on the beach." Before anyone said anything we hear someone laugh."Haha" We all looked where it came from and saw that it was from the girl. John then asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to "And who are YOU?"

"You will find out soon enough believe me" she answered. Damn that girl was feisty.

"So I guess the beach is that way" at the same time she said that she pointed at the direction where John just came from and started walking to the beach. We all followed her except Colleen who had customers comming in. This girl is very interresting I thought. I am curious to know more about her. I was shaken from my thoughts by her voice. "Looking good guys" Wow that girl had nerves to say that to the boys. But when I saw the facial expressions from the Riverboys I could tell that they knew her. How the hell could she know them. When I look at her face I could see that she was smilling. "So are you guys gonna stand there al day or are you gonna give me a hug or even a kiss"

Casey was the first one to move. He run towards her and picked her up and hugged her. The I saw the tattoo "Blood and Sand" on her back. Why the hell would she have that I tought to myself

"Zozo. What are you doing here? How did you came here? How are you? How….."

Before he could ask her another guestion she interrupted him " Oi. Don't you dare ask me another guestion Casey Braxton. Let dad ask me al those guestions, got it?" Casey nodded. "Yeah got it. Yeezz you're feisty I forgot." "haha" she laughed sarcastic "I'm just so glad you're here." Casey said. She makes me more curious about her by the minute.

And it even became weirder when Heath came. "Oi. It's my turn now" And Heath does the same thing Casey did to her. "You are so big now. Not like fat I mean ehmm" I had never seen Heath like this. "Heath Braxton are you rambling?"she said smilling. " Haha very funny kiddo it just has been a long time" Heath replied "Yeah it has" She said. She then turned to Brax. He looked at her confused but I also saw a tiny smile turning up in on his face. He was the first one to speak. "Heyy Zoey" "Heyy Dadd" She replied.

"DAD?" I said more confused than ever.

_Ruby POV_

Casey and I had a lovely picknick at the beach. Casey was so sweet, romantic and hones. Unlike the other Riverboys who are only here to cause trouble. Just like today. They were fighting each other to prove themselves. It's stupid. But Casey really showed me that he was different and now we are madly in love and nothing can stop us from being together. At first mom wasn't really keen about us. Because she is a cop and already knew the Riverboys and the Braxtons through her work. And their reputation didn't help either. But that all changed when the Braxtons started to open up to people and started showing them that they really do care about their loved ones. Example Heath: He was probably the worst one. He was rude and mean towards everyone and continuously getting into trouble. But when he got Bianca pregnant he really started to man up and be responsible for once in his life. The birth of Rocco wasn't ideal but Heath stuck beside Bianca and was so supportive. And look at him now he has a job in the gym which Romeo and Indy started up. And is a proud dad to a healthy baby boy named Rocco and sweet Darcy. Even Brax is happy in love with no one other than my mom. They kept it hidden for some time but came out and everyone accepted it.

I was I was shaken from my thoughts by Casey running towards the group. Weird. I thought so I ran towards the group when I saw a girl walking towards the Riverboys. "Looking good guys" I heard her scream. The guys looked up and I saw some of them even smilling to her. "So are you guys gonna stand there all day or are you gonna give me a hug or even a kiss" she said.

Casey was the first one to move. He run towards her and picked her up and hugged her. The I saw the tattoo "Blood and Sand" on the middle of her back. Why would she have that I tought to myself. What's it could called a whore stamp. Oh no wait a tramp stamp.

"Zozo. What are you doing here? How did you came here? How are you? How….."

Before he could ask her another guestion she interrupted him " Oi. Don't you dare ask me another guestion Casey Braxton. Let dad ask me al those guestions, got it?" Casey nodded. "Yeah got it. Yeezz you're feisty I forgot." "haha" she laughed sarcastic "I'm just so glad you're here." Casey said. Casey seems very happy to see her. Maybe they where in love or something. Or maybe just friends. Yeezz this girl is making me on my nerves.

And it even became weirder when Heath came. "Oi. It's my turn now" And Heath does the same thing Casey did to her. "You are so big now. Not like fat I mean ehmm" I had never seen Heath like this. Except with Darce maybe.

"Heath Braxton are you rambling?"she said smilling. " Haha very funny kiddo it just has been a long time" Heath replied "Yeah it has" She said. She then turned to Brax. He looked at her confused but I also saw a tiny smile turning up in on his face. He was the first one to speak. "Heyy Zoey" "Heyy Dadd" She replied.

"DAD?" I said more confused than ever.

**Note:**

**So I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think! I know it's not the kind of chapter you guys had hoped for but I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be about Brax and Zoey. I just wanted to show you guys the way the other people thought of her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Braxton Girl**

**Summary:**

**Who is this mysterious girl that is looking for the Braxtons? And what is her story? When the truth comes out it shocks the Bay. **

**Note:**

**I changed this chapter. I was thinking about what I would do for the next chapter and it just didn't fit with this one. So I changed it. Hopefully better.**

**I just really wanna thank you guys for your reviews it means a lot to me. I wanna let you guys know that I'm not Englisch I am from Holland so I'm sorry if there are some spelling mistakes. (I'm dyslexic.) On the other hand when you see a spelling mistake I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what I did wrong. And it's my first ever story. In this chapter you will find out more about Zoey! Reviews are welcome!**

_Previously on Braxton Girl:_

"_Heath Braxton are you rambling?"she said smiling. " Haha very funny kiddo it just has been a long time" Heath replied "Yeah it has" She said. She then turned to Brax. He looked at her confused but I also saw a tiny smile turning up in on his face. He was the first one to speak. "Heyy Zoey" "Heyy Dad" She replied. "DAD?" I said more confused than ever. _

_Brax POV_

I was totally shocked. Zoey was here. "What are you doing here? How did you came here? How are you?" I asked her. She laughed and looked at Casey "I told you he was gonna ask me those questions" Casey smiled back at her. "To answer your first question I am here to see you guys, my crazy family of course. Second I hitchhiked with someone. And before you say anything I had my pepperspray in my hand during the whole ride. Where was I …. Oh yes I am fine as always"

She is so grown up. I haven't seen her for 5 years. "Do you wanna eat something" I asked her. She must be hungry. "Yeah sure" "We can go to my restaurant" "You have your own restaurant?" She asked, she gave me that look that she always had when she was younger, when she didn't believe something I said. That memory made me smile "What, you don't think I can handle having a restaurant?" "Alright let's go this restaurant" she replied smiling. "A family lunch it is!" She turned to Casey and took his hand "I have missed you Case" she said. "Yeah, I've missed you too Zozo"

I saw that Ruby was looking at the two of them, somehow I felt bad for her. So I went to walk next to her. "Are you okay?" "I'm just confused that's all. I didn't know you had a daugther? Does mom know?" I looked at her uncomfortable. I didn't think about Charlie.

How am I gonn a tell Charlie about Zoey. "No Charlie doesn't know. So please don't tell her yet. I will tell her, I think it's better that she finds out from me" "I won't tell Charlie as long as you promise to tell her" "I promise" I said. "I never expected you to be a father. Especially a girl"

We where about to go upstairs to Angelo's when Ruby stopped. "What's wrong" "I should probably leave it's a family lunch." I took her hand to stop her and said "Rubes you're family." She smilled when she heard those words. She suddenly hugged me "Thanks Brax" We then went upstairs.

_Zoey POV _

Casey and I don't have a huge age differents. I think that's why we get along so good. He is like my big brother and best friend eventough we didn't grow up together.

With Heath it's different, he is more like the cool uncle. I remember that when I was little he always bought me gifts and would always let me stay up late when he had to babysit me. Those where the good times. After that every changed. I quickly pushed those memories away. I was given a second chance.

When we arrived at the restaurant I have to say I was impressed. Everything was clean and organised. And black. Typical Brax.

I turned to Brax "I have to say dad I'm impressed" He looked at me and said "I'm glad you like it. So lets eat"

When we were all sitting at the table I had a good chance to look at everybody. Heath hasn't changed a bit. Maybe got a bit more tattoos. "Hey Heath, why did you get that tattoo on your neck?" "No reason, I was in the shop and flipped through a few examples, then I saw these and thought the girls would love this. So I got it. And it worked" he said as if he was proud of him self which made everyone laugh

"Yeah and now you are married" Casey said. "What?" I asked suprised. "Yep, I'm married with a school teacher and have two beautiful kids. Named Rocco and you remember Darcy right?" "Serious, Darce is yours" "Yeah" Wow, and married. You are probably the only Braxton that's ever gonna get married." Everybody laughed.

"Now don't act all innocent, I saw that you also have tattoo" Heath pointed out. I saw that Brax looked up and wided his eyes. "So?" I said. I heard the girl next to Casey laugh. Wait I still don't know her name. I think Casey thought the same thing and introduced her. "Zoey, this is Ruby. My girlfriend. "Hi, nice to meet you" She said. "Hi" I replied. They look like their in love. Love is stupid I thought to myself.

"So back to the fact that you have a tattoo, where and what?" Brax asked. "I have it on my back and it says **'****blood and sand****' **and I already have it for like 3 years. Mom said it was okay." Is saw that Brax still wasn't fond of the idea.

"Next subject. Casey how is school going? When is your graduation?" I asked trying to change the subject. "I quit school" I saw that Casey was getting red. "No need to be ashamed Case" I said sweet. "You are not the only one who quit school in the Braxton family" And I looked at Heath and Brax.

"Speaking of school. If you're gonna stay here you have to enroll in Summerbay Highschool" Brax said. "I don't think that necessary" I said. "Why not?" Brax asked. "Well me and school. It's not gonna work." "You quit too?" Casey asked surprised. "Yes and no. I didn't quit I was kind of kicked out of school." I said looking at the ground I don't want to see the look on Brax his face. I knew he was disappointed and angry. "For what?" he asked firmly. I felt the atmosphere changing and there was an akward silence. "I just was late in class all the time that's all" That was partially true.

Brax said. "Does Amber know this?" "Yes, mom knows. She wasn't to happy about it at first but she got over it." A lie again. Wow I'm getting good at this. "We will talk about this at home" Brax said.

"Speaking of your mom, how is Amber?" Casey asked trying to get the to a lighter subject. He couldn't be more wrong. "She is fine" I said with a fake smile. I hoped nobody noticed it was fake. "Does she still work as a lawyer?" he asked. But before I could reply Ruby spoke "Your mom is a lawyer" she said surprised. "She was. She quit when she married Frank" I lied. Hoping that this would stop them asking any more questions.

Brax looked up. He was shocked to hear that news. "Amber is married?" "Yes" I said a little too fast. There was an akward silence and everybody felt it. Luckily the food came. The rest of the lunch we all ate our food quietly.

"Where are you going?" Heath and Brax askedand looked at me confused when I started to walk towards the place where you can hire a caravan. "To the carvan park" "Why" Heath asked. "To sleep " I simly said. "You can live with us." Brax said confused. "I prefer to have my own caravan" I said. "Why" Heath asked again. I was too tired for this. "Heath stop with the questions" I said irritated. "Okay, you can go there tomorrow. Tonight your staying with us." Brax said. "Alright" I sighed. Casey and Ruby where going over to her place. So that I could sleep in Casey's room.

When we walked into the house I was surprised. It was bigger than it looked on the outside and it wasn't a complete mess as I thought it would be. I stood in the doorway when quy came out of the door that was on the left. "Who are your?" He asked "I am Zoey. Who are you?" I asked him "I'm Kyle Braxton" "Braxton ha" I repeated. "Zoey meet our brother. Half brother to be exactly" "Let me guess son of Danny?" I said. Memories came back. No stop thinking about him. He isn't worth it. "How do you know my dad?" Kyle asked. "I'm his granddaughter" Kyle looked at me weird and than at Heath. "No. Heath is not my father. Brax is the lucky one." I said.

Later that night my phone ringed. "When and where." I asked "Tomorrow, three o'clock" the voice on the other side said. "Okay. And where?" "Bus station from Mangroove River. We will pick you up. As always." "Okay. I'm at Brax his place. So be careful otherwise he will find out and he will not be pleased." "Okay. You're the boss." End of conversation.

If Brax finds out what has been happening for the past 4 years and what I've been doing for these past 6 months he will never let me go. And I can't have that.

**Note:**

**So I hope you guys liked it ! Please review and ideas are welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Braxton Girl**

**Summary:**

**Who is this mysterious girl that is looking for the Braxtons? And what is her story? When the truth comes out it shocks the Bay. **

**Note:**

**I wanna let you guys know that I'm not Englisch I am from Holland so I'm sorry if there are some spelling mistakes. (I'm dyslexic.) On the other hand when you see a spelling mistake I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what I did wrong. And it's my first ever story. In this chapter you will find out more about Zoey! Please review! And if you suggestions what I could do with the story please let me hear it. **_**fanficforyou **_**and **_**FrankElza **_**thank you for al your reviews it really encourages me to keep writing :) I am also introducing other characters in this story but the ages don't fit. So April and Dex are still in highschool. **

_Previously on Braxton Girl:_

_Later that night my phone ringed. "When and where." I asked "Tomorrow, four o'clock" the voice on the other side said. "Okay. And where?" "Bus station from Mangroove River. We will pick you up. As always." "Okay. I'm at Brax his place. So be careful otherwise he will find out and he will not be pleased." "Okay. You're the boss." End of conversation._

_If Brax finds out what has been happening for the past 4 years and what I've been doing for these past 6 months he will never let me go. And I can't have that._

_Zoey POV_

I woke up to hear yelling from the livingroom. Just a great way to start the day I thought to myself. Still half sleeping I walk towards the kitchen. Totally ignoring the yelling between Casey and Heath. Still the same I thought thinking about when I was younger.

"Guys, keep it down will ya. I'm trying to eat here" I ask with a little bit of anger to let them know I'm serious. "Still not a morning person I see" Heath yelled smilling in my ear. I snapped, hitting him in the face hard. I trained my reflexes well. "What the hell was that for" Heath screamed now angry too. I stood up to measure Heath. This was going to end badly for Heath. When I am being pushed to my limits it never ends good for the other persoon. But before I could say anything back I was interrupted by Brax. "What the hell is going on here?" Casey just stood there processing what just had happend. "Nothing" I said. "Yeah nothing" Heath replied too. And we all continued our breakfast in silent.

It was weird, I was home but it didn't feel like it. Maybe because I wasn't the same person I was when last was here. Far from it.

"Zoey can I speak to you. please" Brax asked. "Yeah sure" I replied. Curious what this was about. "Sit" He said pointing towards the bank. When I sat he started "I'm going to enroll you into Summer Bay." "WHAT? No! No way. I quit school like two years ago. And there is no way in hell I'm going back." I said starting to get really angry.

"As long as your in my house, staying under my roof you are going to school." Brax said calmly but I could see the anger in his eyes. "I already called Bianca, Heath wife and principal of Summer Bay High and we leave in thirty minutes so get dressed." I was furious. But I also knew that Brax was serious so I got up and walked to Casey's room to get changed.

I wanted to make Brax regret his decision. So I put my smallest black strapless dress on and my cowboy boots. And put some mascarra on. I let me hang loose brown curls so it now hang till the half of my waist. Brax was gonna regret this. I thougth to myself.

"NO. Change you're not going like that. It's not a party" Brax said when he looked at me. "It's this or I'm not going." I said stubborn. "What happend to you" Brax asked. "I grew up" I replied.

Summer Bay was a lot cleaner than all the other schools I ever went. Brax told me that Mangroove River burnt down so now the two schools are all put together in this school. I laughed I spent some time in Mangroove River when I was little and knew that these two schools are each other opposites.

I was sitting outside the principal office with Brax when I saw a familiar face. "Matt?" I said and the guy turned around. "Zoey? No way it's really you" He said and he walked towards me being followed by a group of people. "Yep the one and only" I said laughing and hugged him tight. "You look really good" I laughed. "Tell him that" I said and pointed at Brax.

"Who is this?" A girl with black and purple hair asked. "Sascha this is Zoey my friend." I looked at Matt with a hurt look. "Sorry I mean best friend." He said laughing. "Zoey, this is Sascha, my girlfriend, Josh, Maddy, Dex, Sascha's brother, and April." "Don't I know?" Josh asked. I looked at him and realised he was the Barret kid. Shit. "No I don't think so. But I would like to get know you" I winked at him. And put on a flirty smile. Matt laughed. Before any one could say something the door openend. "Shouldn't you guys be in class?" the blond principal asked. "Yes miss Scott-Braxton" the all said and went to their classes. Scott-Braxton. Heath wife had guts to take the Braxton last name.

"Hi I'm Bianca, Heath's wife but I'm also your principal." She smiled. "Only if I go to school" I said. But Brax gave me a look. We sat down on the chairs that stood in her office. "So lets have a look at your file" She pointed at the huge stack of papers. I could see that Brax's eyes narrowed when he saw how big the stack was. "So I see that you quit two years ago and why is that?" She asked. "School just isn't something for me" I replied simply. "Alright. I see that your grades where really good. It says here that you even skipped a year. Because it was all too easy for you. It says" She said surprised. "Really?" Brax asked surprised too. "Yes" Bianca said. "Then why the hell did you get kicked out of school then?" Brax asked. "You got kicked out?" She asked too. "Yes, If you continue reading you can see why." I said.

It was quiet when Bianca started reading my file. It was silent for ten whole minutets when Bianca spoke "Wow!" And she looked at me open-eyed. "What" Brax asked and I know he doesn't like to be left in the dark about something. Especially if it's about me. "Should I tell him?" she asked. "Be my guest" I said not wanting to tell Brax.

"Zoey had waged 52 classes her last term and she turned up 5 under influence. She also had been suspended twice. Once for two weeks when she punched a teacher. And the other time for one week when she had a fight with an other girl from her school." She stated.

Great now Brax knew half of it. I'm glad the other half is in my file at the police station. "She waged 52 classes her last term and she turned up 5 under influence?" Brax screamed "What the hell Zoey. You said that you got kicked out because you where late all the time." "Oh she was too. When she did came to class it was usually twenty minutes after the class had started." Bianca said. "So what I get angry sometimes. It obviously runs in the family so what's new? And I told you that me and school don't mix." I say to Brax. "Did Amber kicked you out too? Is that why you are here?" Brax shouted "I'm going to call your mom right now" He said and I saw that he was furious. But I was furious too and I had a lot more anger in me. "Oh now you're gonna call mom? I don't think you even have the right number. Cause when was the last time you called. Let me think.."

"Zoey.." Brax started but I cut him off

"Oh wait. Now I remember it was five ago."I stood up and yelled at him. "You left ten years ago. You only came to visited once a month but that stopped too five years ago. You don't know shit about me. YOU are not the one who get to judge me! Because you don't what I've been threw. You don't know what YOU put me and mum threw." And with that I punched a hole in the wall. And ran away. On my way out I bumped into Matt and Josh. "Zoey, what's wrong?" But I didn't want to answer that question and pushed them out of my way. "ZOEY!" I heard Brax scream and run after me but I was faster.

I stopped when I knew I was far enough and took my phone and called someone "Is everything okay" the guy asked. "Reschedule our deal to thirty minutes and pick me up ten minutes from the Summer Bay highschool. We are doing this now" "Okay I'm on my way. But we don't know if the location is secure from the cops because we thought we had more time so the boys put it on hold." "I DON'T CARE. I'm your leader and we do it now I as say. Screw the cops." I said firmly. I was getting sick of people questioning me. "Screw the cops" He repeatted me. "Finally you're starting to sound like a real leader. I'll be there in ten with Stu." "Good"

**Note:**

**So I hope you guys liked it ! Please review and ideas are welcome! I know this isn't a really good chapter but I just really wanted to post a chapter. I will not be able to put one on for now because here in Holland we have this week called PWW and there are 12 big tests and it's really important that you succeed them otherwise you have to repeat your year. So I won't be uploading for two weeks. I hope you guys understand. Please review it really makes me happy and smile!**


End file.
